particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Moderate Royalist Union
The Moderate Royalist Union was a short-lived Darnussian political party founded in September 2599, forming out of the Darnussian Democrats, which formed out of the Anti-Theocrat Party. The founder of the party was Alexis Menzies. The party's official ideology was small-l liberalism, which is closely similar to centrism. The MRU had a mix of social liberal, moderate, and conservative views; though it usually falls under the category of centre-left; just as its predecessor, the Darnussian Democrats, did. Other than those views, the MRU was also a royalist party that support reestablishing the monarchy in the United Republic. Royalism proved unpopular and the party soon disbanded and was overtaken by its non-royalist factions. In 2601, the party became the Libertarian Party of Darnussia. History Darnussian Democrats In the elections of 2594, the Darnussian Democrats saw a large gain in Parliament seats, becoming the second largest party in Darnussia. Meanwhile, the Moderate Coalition that was founded by the Democrats and Christian Democratic Union won the Presidency with the CDU's Colonel Thomas Slayback. Following the elections, the Democrat headquarters was moved to Merenbürg, Narikaton due to the party having its largest support in that state. In June 2595 the leadership of Allison Fielding was voted to an end and she was replaced by Alexis Menzies. Royalism Menzies and other Royalist Democrats took power to voice their support for the Conditional Surrender Bill in the civil war and to voice their view of reestablishing the monarchy fully. After the civil war ended, the Democrats adopted a name more suited to the union of Narikaton and Darnussia by becoming the Democrats of the United Republic. Some party members doubted the name, stating it was too long and incomplete. Many Democrats began pushing for a total name change. These Democrats reached their goal in a matter of days and the Darnussian Democrats became the Moderate Royalist Union, a name highly favored by Chairman Alexis Menzies, who led the royalist faction of the Democrats. Under this new name, the MRU carried the same views as the Democrats, but support of a monarchy was added to the parties views. Royal Unpopularity In the 2600 elections, royalism proved to not be very popular. In the election, the MRU lost almost 10% of its seat share, thirty seats being lost. This massive lose prompted many in the Conservative Faction to desert royalism, and the Democratic Faction meanwhile looked to having Alexis Menzies overthrown. Meanwhile, a fourth major faction formed, the Libertarian Faction; which many Conservative deserters moved to. This new faction took over the collapsing party and transformed it into the Libertarian Party of Darnussia. Party Factions The Moderate Royalist Union was made of three major factions and various smaller factions. Royalist Faction The Royalist Faction of the MRU was the largest faction, making up over half the party. The Royalists support the monarchy and their political views are either left or right of the center. Some Royalists though are conservative. Democratic Faction The Democratic Faction of the MRU was made up of non-monarchists who supported the Darnussian Democrats. This faction holds the same center-left views as the Democrats did and they support returning to being a non-monarchist party. Conservative Faction The Conservative Faction of the MRU contains the party's social and economic conservatives. Nearly all those in this faction are monarchists and are in the MRU for that reason only. These people though, would like to see the party reformed into a conservative party. The Conservative Faction often gets in conflict with the Democratic Faction. Organizations The Darnussian Democrats is a member of the following organizations: * Anti-Fascist Front * Anti-Multiculturalism League * Darnussian Moderate Coalition * Fair Trade Union * International Civil Liberties Union * International Human Rights Movement * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association (ILGRA) * International Monarchist League * League of Centrists * Liberal Environmentalists * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * Pro-Life Parties * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons Political Compass Past Names * Anti-Theocrat Party: September 2588 - March 2592 * Darnussian Democrats: March 2592 - September 2599 * Democrats of the United Republic: September 2599 - September 2599 Alternative & Past Logos Image:Democrats_Logo2.PNG|Official Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo1.PNG|Alt. Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo3.PNG|Official Logo, 2599 - 2599 Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia